


Never

by abnormalphangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormalphangirl/pseuds/abnormalphangirl
Summary: When asked a question in an interview, Dan is forced to think of Phil.





	Never

"Have you ever wished you never met Phil?" The question was posed during an interview with a small online magazine. A small smile graced Dan's lips as he heard the question, his head falling back as he chuckled slightly.

"Do I ever wish I never met Phil?" he repeated, biting his lip as he thought of his response. He let out a content sigh as his mind flashed through their memories together.

He could remember his first message to Phil, so many years ago. His nervous energy as he typed out a silly response, his angry as he thought he fucked it up. But instead, Phil replied back. And it just went from there.

He could remember their first Skype call, the feeling of all the air leaving his lungs as his eyes landed on a poorly lit bedroom with Phil sitting on the bed, a smile on his face. That's when it hit him. He was in love. And that feeling would never leave his throat.

He could remember when they first met, his anxious energy filling the train car as they messaged back and forth in the early morning hours, waiting for Dan's arrival. The feeling that came over him when he finally felt himself engulfed in Phil's touch, a warm hug washing away any trace of fear.

He could remember their first kiss, the setting sun behind them, symbolizing the first stage of their journey through life finishing at they entered the next phase together. He could still feel Phil's hand on his side, holding him close as the Manchester Eye carried them higher. The feeling of Phil's lips on his, still soft and apprehensive was burned into his mind forever.

He could remember the way the words spilled out of Phil's mouth when he asked Dan to dinner the next night. The grin was stuck on Dan's cheeks as he nodded shyly, the anxious feeling as they got dressed in their nice clothes and headed out for the night.

He could remember all of it. Every occasion.

With a small smile on his face, Dan turned to the interviewer.

"No. Never." 


End file.
